


Right Here

by pieceofmysanversharto



Series: Sanvers One-Shots [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Supportive fluff, alex gets nightmares, maggie is supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofmysanversharto/pseuds/pieceofmysanversharto
Summary: Alex is scared to go to sleep because she doesn't want to have nightmares. Maggie is a supportive girlfriend and holds her together, comforting her until she falls asleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt from Tumblr anon: Alex is scared to fall asleep because she's been having nightmares about her dad. Maggie tells her about the nightmares she had after she was kicked out, and that she will not let Alex go through it alone like she had to.]

Alex knew the nightmares were going to start again. Ever since her dad had disappeared when she was a teenager nightmares have plagued her sleep. She's learned how to cope with them. When the nightmares aren't too bad she's usually able to get back to sleep. But when a nightmare wakes her up and she's shaking and she's sweating and she's scared to go back to sleep, she gets out of bed and puts on a comfy sweater, makes a cup of tea, and settles into her couch with a good book to distract her until she's ready to sleep again. That doesn't happen too often anymore. 

She hasn't had a bad one since Maggie started staying over. Sure she's been woken up by one, but being able to cuddle into Maggie has helped her fall back asleep, and she hasn't had to explain to Maggie about how bad they can get. 

But now she's holding onto Maggie like she's a lifeline. She hasn't said a word and yet Maggie is holding her, holding all the pieces of her together, not asking for an explanation, but just holding her, holding her head above the water she feels she's drowning in. Alex has never had anyone do that for her. She's always done the holding, holding other people together, never allowing herself to grieve.

She's not sure how long she sits there in Maggie's arms before the tears subside, Maggie wiping them away with her thumbs, kissing her forehead, telling Alex she was there. Eventually Alex regained control of her breathing and managed to start talking.

"He said he would understand if I shot him, but I couldn't do it. I had him at gun point and I... I couldn't.... I've put everyone's lives at risk because I couldn't shoot him. But he's my dad Mags, I couldn't. I just got him back, I couldn't lose him forever. Not again." She fell into Maggie's arms again, tears beginning to stream again.

Maggie held onto her even tighter. She couldn't even imagine what Alex had been through. 

"Shhh babygirl. I've got you. It's ok. You're going to be ok. I've got you." Maggie brushed her hands through Alex's hair, lightly kissing the top of her head. 

Alex wanted to tell her it wasn't. It wasn't going to be ok. Everyone she loves is in danger. And it's her fault. And her dad is gone again. And it's her fault. And she's scared. And somehow that's her fault too. But she can't make her mouth form words. So she holds on tighter, holds on to the only person who has ever let her fall apart only to help put her back together. 

"Come on, Alex. Let's get you ready for bed. Some sleep will do you good." 

As much as Maggie doesn't want to move, she practically carries Alex to the bathroom. She helps Alex take her work clothes she still had on off, helping her climb into the tub and sit on the floor. She moved the shower head so the water wouldn't fall directly on Alex, and turned it on. She grabbed Alex's washcloth and cleaned Alex's body. She grabbed the shampoo and washed Alex's hair. Alex hardly moved. She sat in the tub, knees tucked into her chest, staring at the wall. Once she's dried Alex off, she wrapped the towel around her body and helped her walk towards her bed, letting her sit while she went and grabbed pajamas. Maggie grabbed a pair of boxers and a t-shirt for each of them, helping Alex into hers before quickly changing herself. She pulled the covers back and guided Alex underneath them, crawling in next to her. She let Alex curl into her embrace, head resting on her chest.

"Thank you Mags." was all Alex could manage to say.

"You don't need to thank me Alex. I would do anything for you. Try to get some sleep. I'll be right here the whole time. You're safe."

Alex nodded, but didn't close her eyes. She couldn't. She was too scared of what was going to happen if she did. They laid like that for a while, Maggie rubbing soothing circles on her back, gently kissing her head, lightly running her hands across her face. Eventually Alex said something.

"I'm scared Maggie."

"I know babygirl. Just close your eyes. I'm right here."

"That's what I'm scared of. What's going to happen if I close my eyes? What am I going to have to relive this time?"

"This time? Do you get nightmares babe?"

"Yeah. Ever since he disappeared. They were worse at first, but I'm scared. I don't think I can go through that again."

"What can I do babe? Do you need anything from me?"

"Just hold me? It's helping. And maybe just keep talking until I fall asleep?"

"I can do that." Maggie said, pulling Alex in closer. "Can I tell you about the nightmares I get?"

"You get them too?"

"Yeah, though not very often anymore."

"Ok, yeah, you can tell me."

"They started when I was kicked out of my house after I was outed. I lived with my aunt, but I was still in Blue Springs, still at the same school, still drove past my parents house every day, still had to deal with the bullies at school. In the course of one day my entire life was turned upside down. I often felt like I was watching a bad movie play out before my eyes, but every time something else bad happened it made it so real. I couldn't escape it. I couldn't do anything about it. The whole world was against me. My dreams used to be my safe place, but they turned into my worst enemy, recreating every bad scenario I'd experienced and making it ten times worse. I wouldn't sleep for days on end because I was scared of what would happen in my dreams. Every time I woke up shaking I was alone. I didn't have anyone to hold me together. But eventually I learned how to get through. I learned how to dealwith them until they started getting better. I became more confident in myself. I made a small group of friends who gave me support. I learned how to deal with the bad things, and eventually the nightmares stopped. I still get the odd one once in a while, but now I have you, and I'm not alone anymore, and when I wake up and remember that, remember how happy I am now, I don't worry about the bad anymore."

"That sounds like it was awful Maggie. You're so strong." Alex said, almost forgetting for moment why there were talking about nightmares in the first place.

"It was. But it got better. I made it through. I became stronger. And you will too, Alex. You will. We're going to fight CADMUS. We're going to try and get your dad back. We're going to do everything we can. But no matter the outcome you're going to make it. It will be hard. Some days it will feel so hard you won't think you can do it. But you have me, Alex, and I'm going to be right there the whole time, picking up any pieces you need me to, holding you together. And you will come out stronger. I promise."

"Thank you, Maggie. Thank you for being here. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"You deserve everything Alex. Don't ever forget that. Now try and get some sleep. I'll be right here next to you all night. Don't worry. I'm right here."

Eventually Alex did fall asleep. And eventually she did wake up with a nightmare. But Maggie doesn't break a promise. She was right there to pick up the pieces, and hold Alex together until she calmed down. It was in that moment that Alex thought that maybe, just maybe, she might be falling in love. And that scared her too, but in the best way possible, because Maggie was right there, and she wasn't going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> i love comments! pls leave me some! you know.. if you want...
> 
> find me on tumblr @piece-of-my-harto


End file.
